What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by Sergeant Major Valkyrie
Summary: When Harlow Rowe arrived at Alternia with John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley, of course a few trolls would notice her. Three trolls in particular, though, may stop at nothing to have her for themselves. Harlow doesn't know what she's in for, especially when she locks eyes with a certain juggalo troll.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys... I just recently learned of Homestuck from a friend of mine and... Well I'm utterly hooked... This is a story pretty much about Gamzee and my OC Harlow. There is going to be some interesting things happening... Please enjoy and sorry I didn't censor Gamzee's foul language. I do not swear in rl and I cringed every time I wrote a swear word.

DISCLAIMER: Duh. I do not own Homestuck or its characters in this story. Andrew Hussie owns it/them. I only own my OC and this developing plot.

* * *

Harlow stared at her computer in utter horror. Gamzee has... Gone off the deep end this time... She recalled what he had told her on her messenger.

terminallyCapricious: there's no one to save you now. I'M GOING TO MOTHERFLIPPING KILL YOU. i hope you're prepared now motherflipper. I'M COMING AFTER YOU. HONK. honk. HONK.

She shuddered, but she willed her fear to disappear. She'd just have to try and stop him. She knew that if she just stood by, he would be crushed when he calmed down to know that he killed her. She would save her own life for him. She turned off her computer and shot out the door, downstairs, and outside. She, being human, got light-headed when she ran out into the Alternian air. She still wasn't used to it, but she shoved that thought aside. There was no time for this! Gamzee was in trouble.

She reached his hive, and knew he was in there... Somewhere. "Okay... Here I come, Gamzee..." She began to take a step forward. "Wrong, motherflipper. Here _I_ come." Her breath hitched, but it was abruptly cut off by his arm wrapping around her throat and she was thrown back. She skidded across the ground and choked, holding her throat. Her golden brown eyes stared up at Gamzee, who was smirking twistedly, face paint looking a bit faded, normally yellow eyes a strange orange red color. He raised one of his clubs to possibly bludgeon her to death. "It was nice knowing you, Harlow. Too bad it has to come to a motherflipping end." He murmured. She squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the crack of the club against her head.

There was nothing. She opened her eyes again and looked up. She gasped. Gamzee was clutching his head in pain, sharp teeth clenched. "Harlow... R-Run..." Her eyes widened. "G-Gamzee...?" He cried out and stumbled back a few inches, sinking to his knees. He manages to open his now yellow irises and look at her with a pained expression. "H-Harlow... Run! I can't hold it off much longer..." "But Gamzee-" He screamed at her frantically, making her flinch. "Harlow, _Gog dammit, RUN!" _She shot to her feet and took a few steps back. She heard him murmur in a gentler voice, filled with pain and... Sadness? "I want you... To live, Harlow... Don't let me get you... Go... Don't come back..." She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "GO!" She looked down and her eyes welled up with tears. "I... I will come back for you, Gamzee... I will..." She took off running as fast as she could. She had to find him some sopor slime at any cost.

She finally found sopor slime and stuffed as much of it into a bag as she could. She ran back to her house and stopped short, frozen. The door was open and there was a horn on the ground. 'Just like the ones Gamzee carries around.' She thought in dread. She walked in slowly and quietly shut the door behind her. She looked around and something caught her eye. She looked up and gasped, backing into the door.

There, standing at the top of the stairs, was a very sober Gamzee, looking at her with a smirk that seemed to glow in the dark. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore, but in front of her, club held at her throat. She choked and her hand reached into the bag of sopor slime. His smirk widened and he raised his club above his head. She suddenly shoved a handful of sopor slime into his mouth and pushed him away, running for it. She heard a loud thud, and she assumed it was him. She bolted to her basement and shut the door, locking it. She heard a tumbling down the stairs into the door, a groan, and nothing more.

She panted as the adrenaline started to leave her body, and she slowly opened the door. She screamed as Gamzee, unconscious of course, tumbled onto his back on the floor. She picked him up by his arms and carefully began dragging him up the stairs and into her room. She finally got him there, and hoisted him up onto her bed. She then pulled her desk chair over to the bed and leaned her head on it by his arm, where she watched him until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

She was awoken by movement on the bed and she opened her eyes. Gamzee was beginning to stir. She grabbed the bag of sopor slime and scooped some up in her hand, ready to shove it into his mouth when she got the chance. He yawned and she took that opportunity, shoving her sopor slime covered hand against his mouth, the sopor slime going in. She leaned back as he began coughing while trying to swallow it. He did, and when he stopped coughing, he looked around in panic. When his eyes landed on her, they widened and she suddenly found herself wrapped in the tall troll's arms.

"Gog, Harlow... I thought I killed you... Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay..." She murmured into his shoulder. "I-I'm okay, Gamzee... It's okay now..." His arms tightened around her. "No... No it motherflipping isn't... I could have killed you..." Her heart just about stopped. "No Gamzee, stop... It's okay, I'm alive and nobody else got hurt... But I'm afraid you would have found my dead body downstairs if I hadn't found sopor slime." He flinched and his rather deep voice thundered in her ear shakily. "N-No don't... Don't say that... I don't want to think about what might have happened... Not to you..." She clenched the back of his black shirt. They only held each other for a few minutes. He let her go and she passes him the bag of sopor slime. He took it and blinked at it, then he looked over at her. "You gathered all this, sis? Wow. That's a motherflipping miracle."

At that, she laughed, and she could have sworn she heard his breath catch. "It wasn't easy to look for it, trust me." He started scooping it up, and after he was done, he seemed to be himself, and he didn't make a mess at all, surprisingly. "Wow, Gamzee. Feeling better?" She chuckled. "Yeah, sis. Thanks..." She nodded and walked to the door to give him some privacy. before she could pass the door frame though, her wrist was seized and she was pulled back into a hard chest.

"G-Gamzee...?" She could smell the sopor slime on him. It had a tangy, sort of putty smell to it. "I know Karkat has feelings for you, Harlow." Her breath caught. What? Karkat? "Gamzee, I... How do you know?" She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "I've been watching you both. He always blushes like a mothergrubbing earth fruit when he's around you. I think you're his Kismesis." His hand tightened around her wrist.

"I won't stand for it." She felt herself whipped around and shoved into the wall on the opposite side of her bedroom doorway. "Gamzee?" She squeaked. His yellow eyes narrowed as they bore into hers fiercely. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. "I don't like the way that motherflipper looks at you. It makes me wanna pound his grouchy face in. I also know that Tavbro has flushed feelings for you too. He's one shy motherflipper, but I'm grateful for that. He doesn't have the guts to approach you." She furrowed her brows in confusion and looked up at him.

"Gamzee, what's this about? They're our friends, even if this is true. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He bared his teeth in a smile and his breath fanned her face. Sopor slime actually smelled nice on him. "I'm just trying to protect you... And I guess I'll let this slip..." He leaned in and put his mouth to her ear. "I suppose I'm all up and jealous of those motherflippers..." She gasped and blushed. "J-Jealous? Why would you be jealous? We're friends too..."

He breathed a soft chuckles into her ear, making her shudder. He must have felt it, because his hands left her wrists, grasping her hips, making her breath catch. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Maybe because I feel the same as they do about you..." She felt like she was going to pass out. "G-Gamzee..." He lingered by her ear before he pulled back, yellow eyes unreadable. "I should go. I'll see you later, sis." He walked downstairs and before he reached the door, he felt arms wrap around his torso. Harlow buried her face into his shirt.

"Come back soon, Gamzee... I'm really lonely around here..." He felt as if he was in heaven, whatever that is, and he fought the urge to just sweep her into his arms and convey his feelings for her that he'd been harboring pretty much since he met her. "Count on it, sis." She let him go, and he walked out, her shutting the door behind him. She walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She couldn't believe it... Gamzee had... What was it they called it... Flushed feelings for her? This was an interesting development...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ok, I admit, this chapter SUCKS. You don't need to tell me, I know... T.T I didn't know where to go with this chapter! I'm sorry! I'll try my best to make it up to you in the next one! Ehh... That is, if you _want _me to. I need proof that this is even worth continuing! That is my deal. **

* * *

Gamzee had no idea what was going on. This was worse than being immersed in his sopor highs... Meaning, it was very freaky. He and all his friends were gathered in a big... Field? He didn't know what to call the vast open space they were currently standing in and looking around. Suddenly, some big thing crashed into the ground about a mile from them, sending debris flying everywhere. Gamzee stumbled back in shock, a cry escaping his black painted lips. The rest of his troll friends screamed and a couple of them fell.

After the dust and who knows what else cleared, they ran towards the strange thing. They stopped a few feet from it and their eyes ran over it. Karkat nervously stepped forward and called out. "H-Hey! Anything in there? Come out and show your Gog-forsaken faces!" The door popped open, shooting a blast of air in their faces, blowing their hair back. Gamzee scanned the opening, and something stepped out. Well, more like stumbled out. It had blonde hair, and it was dressed in a white shirt with red sleeves, black pants, and dorned some dark glasses over its eyes. "W-What the hell... Where are we? W-Whoa! What the- what are you guys?" The being spoke. Gamzee and the other trolls looked at... Him(?) as if he was nuts. They could actually understand this... Thing!

Gamzee watched as more of them stepped out. So far there were four of them. One of them turned back to the opening and called out a name. "Harlow! Where are you?" Suddenly something tripped out of the opening and landed on their face. This one had black shoulder length hair with purple streaks in it. It was wearing black pants with rips in the legs, a black and purple short sleeve T-shirt that had something that said "All Time Low" on it, which he didn't have a clue to what it was, and had a pale complexion. She wore purple and black converse, which he thought was wicked.

When the thing looked up from its place in the ground, his breath was knocked from his lungs. It was definitely a she, and she was beautiful. _Like a miracle,_He wanted to add, but only in his mind. She had golden brown eyes, such a sharp contrast to his purple irises. Her eyes met his, and that was it.

He was awestruck, barely remembering to breathe. When she finally tore her eyes from his, she got up and dusted herself off. He looked over at his comrades, and they were also in shock. His eyes swept over the expressions of Karkat and Tavros, and he could have laughed at them. Karkat's eyes were wide, his mouth open wide, and Tavros' was pretty much the same, except he had a tan blush dusting his grey cheeks. He assumed they were looking at exactly what he was, and he didn't blame them, not at all.

"Uhh... Where are we? Who and _what _are you guys?" The beautiful one spoke. Karkat, of course, managed to get his tongue and mouth working. "W-We're trolls... I'm Karkat. And these guys are Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Eridan, Feferi, and Gamzee." Karkat pointed to each troll as he went along. "Who are you guys?" He asked cautiously. Harlow smiled, and Gamzee thought he had died. "I'm Harlow Rowe, and these guys are Dave Strider, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Jade Harley. We are humans from the planet Earth. Where are we?" Karkat swallowed. "You guys are on Alternia."

The kid named John stepped forward and said, "You guys are... Trolls? What? They don't exist!" Harlow punched him in the shoulder, which earned him a pained yelp. "They're standing _right_in front of us, John! Rude much?" She rolled her eyes and stepped forward. She stuck her hand out to Karkat. "We come in peace, Karkat."

Karkat looked at her hand for a moment, then he took her hand, and she shook it gently. "Uhh, welcome to Alternia, then, H-Harlow... and your friends." He quickly let go of her hand suddenly, as if it burned him, and returned to his angry self. "Well, c'mon you grubbers!" Harlow blinked at him and began walking with her comrades behind the trolls. Gamzee looked back at her out of the corner of his eye at them, but mostly Harlow... He had a feeling that they would be good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Harlow cried out and laughed as Nepeta chased her across the purple sand of the beach. They had all decided to go to the beach that day because it was warm. She wore a bra, black T-shirt and short shorts as a swim suit because... Well why would they bring swimsuits anyway? Who even would have known that Alternia had water, and if it was safe?

She looked back as Nepeta sprang after her, mewling and laughing along with her, and took refuge in the water. Nepeta stopped just short of where the break ended and harrumphed, crossing her arms.

Harlow laughed in victory as she surfaced, pumping her fists. "Ha! In your face, cat girl!" Nepeta pouted. "Not fair, Harlow!" Harlow only shrugged. She spied the rest of the trolls along with Dave, Jade, John and Rose on the beach, not yet unpacked. A few of them were just sitting in the sand, Gamzee included. She frowned and got out of the water, signaling a truce between her and Nepeta. She stopped, hovering over the beached trolls. "Hey! What do you guys think you're doing? You should be in the water. It's a beach for crying out loud!"

She put her hands on her hips. They all looked up at her with bored expressions on their faces. "Can't some brothers and sisters chill for a bit?" Gamzee drawled. She noticed how his eyes swept her form for longer than necessary, and how his Adam's Apple bobbed when he swallowed harder than needed.

Karkat was blushing like mad and Tavros was just staring at her dreamily. "Well yeah, but... It's just no fun!" She pouted. Karkat got up and dusted off his board shorts. "I'll go with you." Harlow beamed at him and he blushed harder, averting his eyes and walking towards the water. "You comin' or what?" He snapped at her. She giggled. "You bet!" She caught up with him and bumped his shoulder with her own. "Race ya! Last one in the water is Lusus chow!" She took off, leaving Karkat in the sand. He growled and raced after her, shouting protests and waving his arms around in the air. No one really noticed the jealous glower on Gamzee's face and the disappointed frown on Tavros'.

Harlow jumped into the water and whooped, doing a goofy victory dance. "Ha! In your face, Karkitty!" She giggled as she was splashed by him jumping into the water as well. "That wasn't fair, dang it! You got a head start!" Karkat griped. She laughed. "Nope! You're just too slow." She swam away from him and raspberried at him. Karkat glared, but a small smile could be seen on his face. He stayed exactly where he was, arms crossed, while she swam around him.

"Aww c'mon Karkat, swim around! I know it's cold, but if you swim around and keep moving, it gets warmer!" Karkat grumbled and began to swim around beside her. She smiled and Karkat's lungs lost all their air. "See? It's not so bad now." Karkat sighed and debated on whether or not to tell her something. "What's the matter?" She inquired, her head tilted to the side. He looked over at her.

Oh how he longed for her. He would sit up at night for hours and just think, think, think about her. 'This is so wrong.' His mind had told him, but his heart was saying the total opposite. There was no doubt about it. He loved her. He was all redrom for her. "Well... I know something, and chances are, you don't know. Umm... Gamzee and Tavros are both flushed for you." Harlow blinked at him. "I know. Well I know Gamzee is, but... I had no idea that Tavros was..." Karkat huffed.

"Yeah, well at least Gamzee has the guts to tell you. Tavros is just to grubbing shy." Harlow suddenly looked at him. "What about you, Karkat? Are you flushed for anybody?" Karkat blanched. "U-Uhh... I-I-I was..." He looked at the water and fidgeted. "Oh. Well, what happened?" He sighed at that question. "She... I don't think she feels the same way..." Harlow chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous, Karkat, anybody would want you.

You could have anybody you wanted! Tell her. You wont know for sure unless you try." He looked at her as she looked away, beginning to swim again. It was good that she didn't see the pained and desperate look on his gray skinned face. 'The only one I want is you, Harlow...' He wanted to say, but kept it to himself. 'But chances are, you don't want me... Why can't I just fricken tell you that I love you?!' He screamed inside his mind in frustration. He sighed and swam after her.

Whew... Alright, tell me what you guys think! Reviews and constructive critique are appreciated. However... ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! Jeez, if you don't like it, why are you still reading?! You're wasting your time by trying to make me feel bad. Sorry,but I know I'm a good writer, flamer. -.- Anyways, hope you enjoy it so far, people who haven't flamed. Until next time!


	4. ATTENTION!

**Hey guys. No this is not a chapter. I have decided to put this story on at least a three-year hiatus. I have lost interest in this story. We'll see what happens in three years. I'll be putting my focus into my other stories though. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
